


124. Alex makes a *!%#!!! public post

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [124]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	124. Alex makes a *!%#!!! public post

_**Alex Skarsgard makes a *!%#!!! public post**_  
[current; public to Citadel]

_What rhymes with 'hug me'?_

DAMN. IT. Does anyone know Robin Thicke's current location? No offense to my lovely friend Paula, but I want to order a fucking hit on him. That motherfucking "Blurred Lines" is _stuck in my head_. And like it's not bad enough that I practically never listen to that genre of music, the song just gets under my skin and makes... me... want...

MOTHERFUCKER I DO NOT DANCE.

God, I'm going to wring his skinny neck.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2013-07-31 11:36 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6147#t6147))   
---|---  
See now, I think this is precisely why Sam refuses to take me clubbing ~~even when I've been really really good~~. What is it with you big tough Doms and all your "I don't dance" attitude? I mean, at the very least I'd think you'd want to see your boys out on the floor, shaking their asses and grinding on other hot guys.  
  
And anyway, I saw you dance at your wedding. :-P Can't take that hazardous orangutan memory away from me!  
  
*ducks* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=6147))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6147#t6147))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-08-01 12:05 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6403#t6403))   
---|---  
...You need to be on a fucking chain leash. Has Sam taken care of that?  
  
And Luke is not allowed to grind on _anyone_ else. ~~He knows his place even if you fucking don't~~

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=6403))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6147#t6147))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6403#t6403))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2013-08-01 12:09 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6659#t6659))   
---|---  
You're welcome to suggest that to my Sir! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=6659))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6403#t6403))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2013-08-04 03:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=9987#t9987))   
---|---  
[locked to Alex]  
  
Are you seriously telling me that the thought of taking our boys to the Club and watching them dance and grind on each other (and only each other) doesn't turn you on in the least? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=9987))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=6403#t6403))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=9987#t9987))  
  
|  **[locked to Sam]**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-08-05 06:33 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=10243#t10243))   
---|---  
...I'm thinking.  
  
Can't we just come over to yours and put some loud music on? It doesn't have to be so public. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=10243))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=9987#t9987))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=10243#t10243))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2013-08-05 01:52 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=10499#t10499))   
---|---  
[locked to Alex]  
  
It might not have quite the same ambience for the boys, since I think they actually want to go dancing, but sure. Just say when. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=10499))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=10243#t10243))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cit_james/profile)[**cit_james**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cit_james/)  
2013-08-01 01:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=7683#t7683))   
---|---  
Thanks for that!! I finally got that damn song out of my head after hearing it three days ago and you had to go and remind me of it!!  
  
Having said that though, if you do happen to find him, feel free to wring his neck for me too!! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=7683))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=7683#t7683))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-08-01 02:40 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=7939#t7939))   
---|---  
Eh, sorry about that. But right on, brother! I'm on it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=7939))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=7683#t7683))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cit_james/profile)[**cit_james**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cit_james/)  
2013-08-01 03:13 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8451#t8451))   
---|---  
Thanks for saving me the trouble of having to find him myself 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=8451))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8451#t8451))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-08-01 07:39 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8963#t8963))   
---|---  
Anytime. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=8963))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8451#t8451))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/profile)[**j_renner**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/)  
2013-08-01 06:10 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8707#t8707))   
---|---  
Dude. Not my style either and yet.... ♫ Good girl... ♫ *dances*  
  
Okay, yeah, I'll bring the crossbow.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=8707))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8707#t8707))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-08-01 07:40 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=9219#t9219))   
---|---  
_Do it like it hurt_  
like it hurt  
what you don't like work  
  
...FUCK THIS. I'm going to Walmart right now and buying a motherfucking crossbow of my own.  
  
When you get here, just be a pal and help me make nice with the cops, yeah? Public service and all that... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?replyto=9219))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=8707#t8707))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=9219#t9219))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/profile)[**j_renner**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/j_renner/)  
2013-08-02 04:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30467.html?thread=9475#t9475))   
---|---  
Mother _ **fuck**_ , Skarsgard! Two days now I can't get that out of my head! I'll come run interference for you with the cops until he's buried.  
  
But then, you're in my cross-hairs for bringing it up!


End file.
